


More than friends

by gakuhai



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakuhai/pseuds/gakuhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my vivid imagination and FICTION!</p>
    </blockquote>





	More than friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my vivid imagination and FICTION!

 They had completed the live with great success. As the band moved back to the dressing room Gackt fell over due to exhaustion. Luckily Ju-ken was beside him caught him before he hit the floor. He carried the passed out vocalist and when they reached the dressing room, he gently put him down on the couch.

You always sat with the vocalist no matter how tired he was but now looked as if he was about to fall over himself, so Ju-ken offered to be here with Gackt until he woke up. Flashing a tired grin at the bassist, You moved to the showers and then got a lift from Chacha back to his place. The band left one by one and soon there were only the passed out vocalist and Ju-ken left.

The bassist knew from experience that Gackt would be out about another half hour so he moved tiredly to the showers and let the water wash away the sweat and the stress that he had been under lately.

Gackt woke up only to find himself on a couch and wondered how he got there in the first place. He was surprised to see that You wasn't there with him. He heard the sound of water and he slowly got up to see who was still there. Ju-ken was so relaxed and his mind was in another place. He didn't hear the door open but after a while he felt that someone was looking at him and he turned and howled in surprise. '' Wooooaaah!!'' Gackt just stood there and started to laugh at the greeting he received.

''Holy crap! You scared the bee-Jesus out of me! Do you want to give me a heart attack?” Ju-ken said, his voice going up a couple of octaves.

“Sorry, I just wanted to see who it was that were here.” Gackt replied, getting a look from Ju-ken and an answer ’Okay then.’ As the bassist got out of the shower Gackt looked at him. Really looked at him, eyeing him from head to toe and felt an attraction towards the naked man.

Ju-ken moved out of the shower and reached for the towel, noticing the looks he got from his fellow band member.

“The shower is yours” he said, flashing a grin towards Gackt and moved to the dressing room, leaving Gackt to calm down and take a cold shower.

 

Half an hour later, Gackt emerged from the showers, dripping wet, with a towel around his waist. He moved towards his casual clothes, worn out jeans, a white slim top and a cardigan. He spotted Ju-ken sitting on the sofa and sleeping, wearing black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. Gackt sat down next to Ju-ken and gently threaded his fingers in the bassist’s black-pink hair, without waking the other man.

“Ju-ken, let’s go and get some dinner.” Gackt whispered in the other man’s ear. The other man didn’t respond at the words whispered into his ear, he just snored lightly. Gackt’s eyes traveled across Ju-ken’s face and landed on his lips, and he unconsciously licked his own.

“Ju-ken, come on, let’s go” he said a little louder into the bassist’s ear, still not getting a response. ‘Oh, what the hell’ Gackt thought, as he moved down to brush his lips lightly against Ju-ken’s. As he started to move away, he felt those lips starting to respond and a pair of hands held his face, and before he knew it, he was looking straight into the bassist’s eyes.

 

Ju-ken had heard Gackt whisper in his ear but he kept his eyes closed, wanting to see how things were progressing. He faked a snore and sat still. When Gackt spoke up again, he almost was going to quit the whole thing but he felt the hands in his hair and when the lips of the vocalist was brushing his. It felt like heaven, so he kissed Gackt back, his hands on either side of the vocalist’s face. They ended the kiss and just looked at each other. Gackt was the one who broke the silence. “ How about we go and get something to eat?”

They got up and Ju-ken got his keys and jacket and then they left. They ordered some take away food and ended up back at Gackt’s place, watching a movie, drinking wine and eating. Ju-ken moved closer to where Gackt was sitting and put his arm behind the vocalist’s neck, massaging it as the movie was progressing. Gackt moaned as the skilled hand massaged his neck and leaned towards Ju-ken’s shoulder. It was Ju-ken that broke the silence.

“How long have you felt this way?” he quietly asked. Not wanting to ruin the calm atmosphere.

“What, more than just friends? The stiffness in my neck or feeling that girls aren’t my thing?” Gackt replied softly, but his heart speeding at the uncalled questions. Ju-ken smiled and the response he got.

” All of them. You are so stiff in the neck, it’s a wonder that you can move you head at all. As the question goes on more than just friends, I really hope so, because I feel more than that.” He whispered back, hoping that the message got there. Gackt smiled.

“The stiffness in the neck has been there for years and I was planning to see a doctor about it but I haven’t had the time. And the feelings towards you, they came when we did Diabolos tour, but I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we share so I tried to ignore them. But as you see, it didn’t go as I thought” Gackt replied calmly turning his head to look at Ju-ken.

 

The bassist was quiet, the hand on Gackt’s neck continued to rub it and the wineglass in his other hand was set down on the table. When he had that hand free, he placed it against Gackt’s face and moved so that he straddled the other man, with each leg on either side of Gackt’s thighs, looking into his eyes.

 

“I’m in love with you.” He said,” and I have been for some time” he continued, stroking his thumbs on Gackt’s cheeks. Gackt looked into Ju-ken’s eyes and smiled. “Are you just going to sit there?” Gackt replied.” Just kiss me already!” he grinned at the bassist.

Ju-ken smiled and moved down and captured the vocalist’s lips with his own. The kiss quickly got passionately and Ju-ken stoked his tongue against Gackt’s lips, begging for entrance. Gackt quickly opened his mouth and felt the other invade him, and it made him moan, and deepened the kiss. Ju-ken broke the kiss and started to remove Gackt’s clothes, wanting to feel skin against skin.

 

They stripped hastily, and started to kiss with a deeper need and lust. They fell onto the sofa, Gackt underneath the bassist, and the feeling of ‘magnum’ pressing against his own erection made Ju-ken grind against Gackt.

 

“Do you have any lube?” the bassist panted, wanted to feel the heat of Gackt’s insides. The vocalist moved his hand under the sofa and found the tube he had placed there for this occasion, and pushed it into those calloused hands. Ju-ken quickly got a generous amount in his hand and he warmed it before gently easing one finger into Gackt, getting a deep moan from the vocalist. He kissed the other man as he eased in a second finger and started to search for that special spot deep inside his soon to be lover. Gackt felt the fingers brush against his prostate and he mewled in pleasure, meeting the movements of those wonderful fingers. Ju-ken started to stretch Gackt, and soon he had the vocalist squirming and trashing against him.

 

“Now, Ju-ken! I’m ready!” Gackt all but screamed at person that held his heart. The other man quickly applied a generous amount of lube on his twitching erection and started to slowly push into the body of Gackt, moaning as he went .The feeling of Gackt’s inner walls clamping down on him almost sent him over the edge. They started with a slow rhythm both men moaning and kissing as Ju-ken thrusted into his lover.

 

“Faster, deeper” Gackt commanded, panting as he did. The bassist did as he was told, feeling the pleasure build in the pit of his stomach. Gackt moved to meet Ju-ken’s thrusts, and Ju-ken took Gackt’s erection into his hands and started to jack him off. It didn’t take long before Gackt was moaning and panting ”I’m almost there, oh my GOD!”. Ju-ken felt Gackt’s inner walls clamping down and he started to pump Gackt even faster, feeling the warm liquid of Gackt’s come hitting him in the chest. Gackt howled out his release as he felt Ju-ken fill him with his come and after that he went limp on the sofa, with Ju-ken on top of him. They slowly came down from their orgasmic bliss and Ju-ken slipped out of Gackt, who was moaning at the loss.They then stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“Please tell me that this will continue.” Ju-ken said quietly, looking down into Gackt’s eyes.

“I love you. And when I love someone I tend to do so and not playing around.” Gackt replied and gently kissed Ju-ken.

”How about a shower?” Ju-ken said and smiled, watching Gackt, who was following his come with his eyes, as it ran down on Ju-ken’s body.

“I think that’s a good idea” Gackt said and got up and moved towards Ju-ken, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

End.


End file.
